This invention relates generally to devices and systems for packaging and displaying items for sale in a retail store or the like. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved packaging and display system for containing a plurality of relatively small items for individual sale, particularly such as printer ink cartridges and/or other computer and office accessory items, wherein the display items are packaged in groups within modules adapted to be arranged quickly and easily in a stacked array with the display items exposed for convenient customer access and purchase.
Printer ink cartridges and other relatively small accessory items for use with computers and office equipment and the like are commonly displayed in a store facility in groups for customer selection and purchase. In this regard, such display items are typically packaged individually and boxed in relatively large cartons for shipment to the store, where a smaller group of the individually packaged items is then placed on a display counter or shelf, or hung from a display rack, for consumer access and sale. Over time, the displayed stock of each specific item is gradually depleted, whereby it is necessary for store personnel to monitor and regularly re-stock the display items. This process is labor intensive and costly. Moreover, the display of a group of relatively small individually packaged items does not provide significant product differentiation in terms of product identification and/or marketing information, beyond that which can be achieved by coloration and printing applied to the relatively small individual packages.
The present invention is directed to an improved display system for presenting a group of relatively small items such as printer ink cartridges and the like for consumer access, selection and sale, wherein the display items are packaged within modules suitable for convenient storage and shipment. At a store facility, the modules are adapted for quick and easy stacking to display a substantial number of the display items within a compact volumetric space. The modules may bear attractive product identification and marketing information, and further may be replaced quickly and easily by one or more replacement modules as the stock of display items is depleted.